1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to treat hemorrhoid inflammation and, more particularly, to such a device that uses electrotherapy to relieve hemorrhoid inflammation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for a hemorrhoid relief device have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a device that can be connected wirelessly or wired to a control unit to provide electrotherapy stimulation to a user's anus, thereby relieving inflammation and accompanying discomfort.
Applicant believes that a related reference corresponds to U.S. patent application No. US20120029602 filed by Vascular Technologies, Inc. for a method, apparatus, and system for treatment of hemorrhoidal disease using negative galvanism. However, it differs from the present invention because the Vascular reference teaches of a device that must be held against the anus by a user. The user does not have his hands free but instead must intrusively maintain the device in the desired position notwithstanding the fatigue associated with doing so. The present invention addresses this unsolved problem by creating a capsule that is inserted into a user's anus a predetermined depth. The capsule is connected to a control unit where a user can modulate the amount of stimulation without affecting the placement of the device. With the prior art the device would have to be removed from the inflammation site to be modulated.
Other documents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.